


Пять мнений доктора Маккоя о Споке, которые оказались неверными с точностью до наоборот

by n_child, ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr





	Пять мнений доктора Маккоя о Споке, которые оказались неверными с точностью до наоборот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Opinions McCoy Had About Spock That Turned Out To Be Exactly Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379504) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



**1\. Спок совершенно не слушает Маккоя**  
  
Если Маккой и был в чем-то уверен, так это в этом. Он мог говорить что угодно, делать что угодно - все отскакивало от каменной вулканской башки как резиновый мячик. Маккой выходил из себя и  делал вещи, о которых ему приходилось жалеть; вещи, которые он на самом деле не имел в виду. Чтобы... отомстить, наверное. И вот они застряли вместе в каком-то ледниковом периоде, дорога на корабль отрезана, а Спок просто счастлив.  
Когда Маккой заявил об этом, Споку даже не хватило смелости признаться.  
\- Совсем недавно подобная перспектива вас устраивала, - говорит Спок вместо этого, будто флирт с хорошенькой женщиной хоть что-то значит. Он ничего не значит, когда Джим бог знает где и Маккой готов запаниковать и нуждается в Споке.  
\- А теперь послушай меня ты, остроухий вулканец! - выплевывает он.  
Одно мгновенье Спок не двигается. Потом он поворачивается, плавно и стремительно, как какая-то чертова машина, хватает Маккоя за рубашку и вздергивает его с сидения. Если бы Маккой не привстал на цыпочки, хватка Спока порвала бы тунику.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - взгляд Спока тяжелый и злой. Маккой может видеть все оттенки тонкой голубоватой кожи его век. - Не думаю, что когда-либо нравилось, и сейчас - точно.  
Происходящее... не нормально. Не безопасно.  
\- Что с тобой происходит, Спок?  
\- Ничего, что не должно было случиться давным-давно, - говорит Спок, тяжело дыша, и отбрасывает Маккоя от себя, будто не может терпеть его так близко.  
  
###  
  
Позже выясняется, что Спок деградировал в какого-то пещерного вулканца, но Маккой не может перестать проигрывать в голове эту сцену. Джим так же прокручивает служебные пленки, когда считает, что принял неверное решение. Эта ярость и боль и пламенная гордость - в здоровом состоянии Спок не сказал бы ничего подобного, но это не значит, что он не думал.  
Может, Спок слышит каждое его слово. Может, это Маккой не слышит ответов.  
  
  
**2\. Спок не умеет справляться с кризисами**  
  
Капитан опять исчезает, а Спок  ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он сидит в кресле Джима, будто это его место, отдает приказы и остается чертовски спокойным. Неужели он не понимает, что произошло?  
"Эта холодная зеленая штука у тебя в венах - кровь, а не растворитель эмоций!" - уже готов заорать он, но слышит - вспоминает - "Мне это не нравится - и не думаю, что когда-либо нравилось" и молчит. Он снова смотрит на Спока, на этот раз раз как врач - он же врач, верно? Он отмечает обострившиеся скулы, тембр голоса, напряженные плечи и крепко сжатый рот. Спок не спокоен и не пытается отрицать наличие проблемы - он сфокусировался на её решении как фазер. Каждый, кто действительно смотрит, может заметить.  
Маккой уходит с мостика.  
Позже, когда капитана находят и гаснет красный сигнал, Спок приходит к нему в каюту.  
\- С вами все в порядке, доктор?  
Маккою становится еще хуже. Спок беспокоился о нем и пришел проведать, а сам он даже не смог смотреть на Спока - когда тот был прямо перед ним, напуганный, но чертовски хорошо делающий свою работу.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Одна из бровей взлетает:  
\- В случае подобных кризисов 97,7% своего времени вы проводите на мостике или в лазарете.  
\- Что ж, я думаю, это те самые 2,3%, не так ли?  
Спок ждет.  
\- Я почувствовал себя бесполезным, - признается Маккой и садится на кровать. - Каждый мог чем-то помочь, а я только и мог, что стоять у тебя над душой.  
Спок наклоняет голову:  
\- Я никогда не считал ваше присутствие на мостике тактическим шагом.  
\- И что, черт возьми, это значит? - Ему хочется выпить. - Я знал, что ты спасешь капитана, Спок. Ты всегда спасаешь.  
Глаза Спока расширяются, и он хмурится:  
\- Вероятность того, что нам не удастся...  
\- К черту вероятности!  
В воздухе повисает тишина. Спок плотно сжимает губы, словно изо всех сил старается не улыбаться:  
\- Именно, доктор. Ваша убежденность в том, что есть правильный и потенциально успешный способ действий, до которого мне просто надо дойти, очень... мотивирует.  
Маккой прищуривается:  
\- Ты, кажется, пытаешься сказать, что я тебя вдохновляю, Спок?  
\- Конечно же, нет, - глаза Спока тепло вспыхивают.  
Маккой встает.  
\- Спок, я... эм... я не всегда был... я не всегда показывал, как верю в тебя. Думаю, я плохо справляюсь с кризисами - с теми, где не требуется помощь доктора. Обычно я... ну ты знаешь.  
\- Становитесь агрессивным? - предполагает Спок.  
\- Да, и мне жаль. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
Спок осторожно отступает назад:  
\- Доктор, вы уверены, что с вами все в порядке?  
\- Да, уверен, черт тебя подери!  
Спок отводит плечи назад, что для вулканца равносильно пожатию плечами.  
\- В таком случае будет справедливо сообщить, что я высоко ценю ваш профессионализм.  
Ха. Ему кажется, что он выпил один из девчачьих напитков, которые так нравятся Джиму, - сладких и крепких одновременно. Наверное, это чувство можно назвать надеждой.  
  
  
**3\. Споку не хватает секса**  
_переводчик **nomad_child**_  
  
Нельзя быть все время таким напряженным. Даже у вулканцев секс понижает уровень кортизола, а так же способствует выработке окситоцина и эндорфина. Это логично, сказал бы Маккой Споку, если бы  собирался поделиться своим мнением. А он не собирается.  
Они с Джимом наконец-то затащили Спока в бар на Альфа Майорке III. Старпом заказал себе местный аналог лимонада, но признаков неудовольствия обстановкой не проявлял, и Маккой всерьез рассчитывал, что к концу вечера им удастся найти Споку девушку. Джиму ведь не нужно больше двух-трех, правда? Так что кто-то должен остаться.  
И тут появляется женщина. На ней золотая рубашка командира, и дама совершенно точно не с “Энтерпрайза”. Такую бы Боунз запомнил. Когда она подходит ближе – а направляется она прямо к ним – он пытается разглядеть знаки отличия на ее груди. Ничего удивительного в том, что нашивки незнакомые – этот сектор кишит кораблями Звездного Флота, а ориентировку, которую им давал Спок перед увольнительной, Боунз прослушал.  
Джим едва держится на ногах, и Маккой не может его в этом винить – что бы там ни было в этой местной “отвертке”, оно явно покрепче водки. Тем не менее, капитан приветствует даму уставным кивком и улыбкой казановы.  
\- Капитан.  
Маккой вскидывается, смутившись. Если бы он обратил внимание на ее рукав вместо того, чтобы таращиться на буфера, то и сам бы заметил значок.  
Она коротко и отрывисто кивает Джиму. Темные волосы рассыпаются по плечам.  
\- Это мой начальник медицинской службы, доктор Маккой. Думаю, с моим первым офицером вы уже знакомы. Боунз, это капитан Роббинс с “Голиафа”.  
Роббинс, Роббинс… ну конечно! Это же предшественница Спока. Маккой смутно припомнил, что ее перевели на корабль побольше, когда Джим получил "Энтерпрайз".  
Капитан Роббинс посмотрела на Спока, и уголки ее губ изогнулись в улыбке.  
\- Спок? – ее голос был низким, густым и четким, как и ее движения.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Мне еще не приходилось видеть вас в новой униформе. Я… был не готов.  
Одну минуточку… это Спок сейчас на ее ноги таращился?  
Ее ответная улыбка была одновременно теплой и отстраненной, неуловимо напоминая о Споке. Может, он и не на Вулкане этих манер нахватался…  
\- Мистер Спок, если ваш капитан не против, я хотела бы пригласить вас на ужин, - прозвучало это скорее как приказ.  
\- Капитан? – обернулся Спок.  
\- Иди-иди, Спок, - ухмыльнулся Джим.  
И Спок вот так запросто отчалил в компании самой знойной женщины на всю округу. Маккой не помнил, чтобы форменная юбка смотрелась на ком-то так же провокационно.  
\- Смотри не выдай военных секретов, - крикнул он им вдогонку. – Болтун – находка для шпиона!  
Спок коротко обернулся, вскинув бровь и пропал на три дня.  
Маккой никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о них. Эти двое вместе – просто горелка Бунсена: открытый огонь с поградусно контролируемой температурой. Наверняка знают, чего хотят, как этого добиться, и точно не видят причин сдерживаться.  
Он представлял ее длинные, стройные ноги вокруг талии Спока. И Спока, с легкостью прижимающего женщину к стене, ласкающего партнершу с выверенной точностью. Маккой представлял, как ее темные волосы падают на лицо Спока, когда она склоняется над ним в постели, снабжая подробными инструкциями. Почти слышал полный страсти, но такой же уверенный голос.  
Маккой почувствовал, что возбужден. Путем несложных вычислений он прикинул, что в последний раз спал с кем-то больше девяти месяцев назад. Спок сейчас на соседнем корабле занимается тантрическим сексом с женщиной, с которой – как только что понял Маккой – спит уже не первый год, а сам Маккой сейчас коротает увольнительную на “Энтерпрайзе” в компании нездоровых фантазий и собственной правой руки. Он, как всегда, все понял с точностью наоборот. Это ему не хватает секса.  
  
  
**4\. Спок одинок**  
  
На день рождения он покупает Споку дога.  
\- На Вулкане дни рождения не отмечаются, - указывает Спок, осторожно кладя руку щенку на голову. Маккой не уверен, неловкая ли это попытка погладить или неловкая же попытка удержать её язык на расстоянии от своего лица.  
\- Ты больше не в Канзасе, - с удовольствием сообщает Маккой. - Ну же, Спок, это щенок! Тренированный щенок, потому что я хороший парень. Собака - лучший друг человека.  
\- Я...  
\- Также собака - лучший друг вулканца, даю слово. Безусловная любовь всего лишь за пару лакомств.  
\- Она не может быть безусловной, раз у неё есть условия. - Щенок запрыгивает Споку на колени и сидит там, высунув от радости язык. Спок выглядит растерянным.  
\- Почеши её за ухом.  
Спок смотрит на него крайне выразительно, но подчиняется. Собака блаженно повизгивает.  
\- Кажется, я вижу улыбку?  
Спок не опускается до ответа.  
  
За неделю становится понятно, что это - собака Джима, хотя и спит в каюте Спока. Маккой убежден, все дело в том, что Спок позволил Джиму выбрать ей имя.  
\- Не на кресло, Гертруда, - сурово говорит Джим. Она спрыгивает с капитанского кресла и просит прощения, когти стучат по полу. - Хорошая девочка. - Он усаживается в кресло и угощает её крекером.  
Спок поднимает взгляд от экрана:  
\- Вы уверены, что мостик - это подходящее место для...  
Джим улыбается Гертруде:  
\- Она никому не мешает.  
Похоже, Спока не беспокоит, что его собака предпочитает капитана. Маккой не понимает, в чем дело. До тех пор, пока они не уходят на пару дней в увольнение - планета-курорт класса М в пятьдесят втором секторе. Маккой валяется на кушетке с мятным джулепом и копией последнего медицинского триллера Джанет Жааргон. Где-то неподалеку Спок и Скотти обсуждают грядущее соревнование роботов и играется с Гертрудой Джим. Покой нарушает писк коммуникатора Спока.  
\- Это хозяйка Ктау, - сообщает приветливый голос с мелодичным местным акцентом. - Я просто хотела сообщить, что получила для вас сообщение от жены посла Сарека, госпожи Аманды. Она пометила его как низкоприоритетное.  
\- Благодарю вас, - отвечает Спок. - Пожалуйста, перешлите его на компьютер Энтерпрайза, код 3AS.  
\- Если она прислала детские фото, я хочу их видеть! - кричит Джим, на секунду отвлекаясь от борьбы с Гертрудой за свой ботинок. - А ну оставь!  
Маккою приходилось видеть кадетов, которые заливались слезами от подобного тона, но Гертруда радостно прыгает Джиму на грудь, по-прежнему сжимая ботинок в зубах.  
Спок игнорирует пожелание Джима.  
\- Капитан, если вы желаете сохранить ваши ботинки в целости и сохранности, вам стоит их надеть.  
Джим ухмыляется:  
\- Тут трава под ногами, Спок. Тебе стоит попробовать.  
\- Мистер Спок занят, капитан, - говорит Скотти. - Спок, вы не можете всерьез рассматривать вариант с нихромным бета-процессором. Робот "Голиафа" победит нас всухую!  
\- У меня есть причины считать, что этого не случится. - Спок встает. - Я вернусь через минуту, господа. - Он выглядит необычайно довольным. Маккой чувствует непривычный, неприятный укол зависти.  
Какого черта?  
Волна стыда накрывает его с головой. Он был неправ, совсем, совсем неправ. Он подарил Споку щенка, потому что считал, что Спок одинок, но Спок, когда Маккой сказал, что собака - лучший друг человека, вовсе не собирался отвечать: "Я не человек" . Он хотел сказать: "У меня есть лучший друг". И заботливая мать, и уважающая его команда. Споку с головой хватало безусловной любви. В ответ он отдавал себя - не осуждая, без ограничений. Он бы лег и умер ради Джима не хуже собаки. Собачью преданность можно получить, не давая ничего взамен, но Спок - мужчина и если Маккой хочет...  
Если Маккой хочет, чтобы Спок любил его. Ад и все его демоны. Так вот в чем дело.  
Он заставляет себя закончить мысль. Если он хочет, чтобы Спок любил без всяких условий, ему стоит начать так же безусловно принимать Спока. Он думал, что Спок нуждается в нем, что Спок многое в жизни пропускает, что Споку чего-то недостает - и полностью ошибался.  
Маккой человек от мозга до костей, у него те же друзья и команда, что у Спока. Он доктор с базовыми познаниями в психологии. Но, похоже, именно он так одинок, что может умереть и даже не заметить этого.  
  
  
**5\. В кровати Спок будет доминировать**  
  
Маккой не привык ходить вокруг да около. Когда после короткой увольнительной Споку понадобилось стандартное медицинское обследование, Маккой  сказал:  
\- Я попрошу М'Бенгу осмотреть вас.  
Брови Спока взлетели:  
\- Для обычного осмотра в оценке доктора М'Бенги нет нужды. Вы обнаружили нестандартные симптомы у кого-то из членов экипажа? Стоит ли нам уведомить капитана?  
\- Помолчите и послушайте меня! - Маккой прошелся по кабинету. Спокойнее всего он чувствовал себя возле бутылки с ромуланским элем. - Чувства, которые я к вам испытываю, могут помешать мне провести осмотр как надо.  
Спок выглядел совсем озадаченным.  
\- Ваши чувства, доктор?  
\- Да, чувства. Уверен, вам знакомо это слово. Итак, вы дадите мне пригласить вас на свидание или нет? - его сердце билось так громко, что он мог посчитать удары. Возможно, ему стоило этим заняться, чтобы ожидание ответа Спока не тянулось так долго.  
\- Свидание? - наконец отозвался Спок. Его голос был тихим и насмешливым.  
\- Да, свидание, Спок. На котором люди узнают друг друга получше и...  
Спок внезапно оказался очень близко.  
\- Мы отлично друг друга знаем.  
\- Черт возьми, Спок, ты отлично понял, что...  
И действительно, Спок отлично его понял.  
  
###  
  
Спок отлично целовался, но стоило Маккою положить руку ему на ширинку, он позеленел. Маккой видел, что Споку хотелось начать извиняться, и только рассмеялся:  
\- Извиняться стоит только за отсутствие эрекции.  
\- Я никогда не смогу понять, как вы, люди, можете жить, так завися от желаний тела, - сухо сообщил Спок.  
Маккой вспомнил его во время приступа вулканской лихорадки. Почти безумие, которое вы, без сомнения, найдете отталкивающим, так он сказал. Да уж, у Спока были причины для недовольства.  
\- Спок, - произнес он мягко, - я доктор. Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь услышишь от меня, что тело менее важно, чем разум. И знаешь что? Я ценю и то, и то.  
Спок выглядел не убежденным, но заинтригованным.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Маккой. - Продолжим в моей каюте.  
  
...Но оказавшись там, Спок застыл на пороге, неловко опустив руки.  
\- С капитаном Роббинс ты ведешь себя так же? - возмутился Маккой.  
Спок задумался.  
\- Капитан Роббинс и я... привыкли друг к другу. Более того, она была моим командиром, и ей нравилось отдавать приказы.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что тут я главный?  
Спок спрятал руки за спину и с упрямым видом уставился в никуда.  
\- Ладно, забудь, Спок. Просто иди на кровать.  
Спок подчинился. Спок подчинился! На лице Маккоя возникла дурацкая улыбка.  
\- Доктор?  
\- Просто наслаждаюсь моментом.  
\- Доктор, я...  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ложись.  
Спок сердито посмотрел на него, но подчинился. Маккой отказался от попыток разработать план действий и просто обнял Спока, сцеловывая это недовольное выражение с его лица. Большим пальцем он провел за ухом Спока, вниз и вверх, и Спок дернулся, испуганно выдохнув прямо Маккою в губы. Когда Маккой повторил, звук вздох превратился в стон.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? - голос Спока звучал нетвердо, и это заводило так, как Маккой себе раньше не представлял.  
\- Я же доктор, помнишь? Я должен знать.  
\- Вы многократно сообщали, что не интересуетесь вулканской анатомией.  
Маккой закатил глаза и сообщил Споку на ухо - зная, что Спок чувствует его дыхание:  
\- Я главный медик этого корабля, а ты - мой первый офицер. Ты действительно думаешь, что мне нет дела? Если я помню правильно, есть еще один нервный узел... - он просунул руку под голову Спока и потер первый шейный позвонок, - вот здесь. - Спок выгнулся. - Снимай рубашку. - Разумеется, Маккой мог сделать это сам, но отдавать приказы оказалось приятно.  
Он уже раньше касался груди Спока, но всегда безлично, профессионально. Он вспомнил внезапно, как вытаскивал те отравленные стрелы на Гамма Триангуле VI, со всеми медицинскими подробностями: неприятные мелкие, точечные раны и твердая, темно-зеленая кожа вокруг них.  
\- Доктор Маккой?..  
\- Ничего, - резко сказал он и прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на плече Спока.  
\- Если что-то не так...  
\- Все так, Спок, просто я не привык видеть это, если ты не болен!  
К его удивлению, Спок положил ему руки чуть пониже спины.  
\- В данный момент, доктор, я чувствую себя более чем хорошо.  
Маккой лизнул его ухо, и Спок издал низкий, животный звук.  
\- Мне нравится этот звук, - признался Маккой. - Сделай так еще раз. - Он потерся о Спока, и это было так хорошо, что он сам застонал. Спок не издал ни звука, но выгнулся, поднимая бедра.  
Еще немного в том же духе - и они закончат, даже толком не начав. Маккой отстранился, потер ладонями соски Спока и поцеловал ямку посередине. Вулканцы - телепаты: а значит, нервы в пупочном канатике, и, пожалуй, нервные связки в паху. Маккой коснулся языком пупка и был вознагражден вскриком. Определенно рудимент. Большим пальцем он погладил член Спока и сказал:  
\- Я собираюсь отсосать у тебя, Спок. Если ты ничего не имеешь против.  
Что-то странное происходило с дыханием Спока: он то ли хотел рассмеяться, то ли что-то еще.  
\- Определенно не имею.  
Он расстегнул Споку брюки и сунул туда руку. У Спока стояло, и Маккой вытащил член наружу. Он видел его раньше, но эрегированным - ни разу. И ни разу - с каплей пре-эякулята на кончике. Еще он никогда не касался этого члена голыми руками.  
\- Думал, он будет зеленее.  
\- Жаль разочаровывать вас, доктор, - с усилием отозвался Спок.  
\- О, я не разочарован.  
Маккой давно этого не делал, но тут как с ездой на велосипеде, подумал он самодовольно. На вкус Спок был слаще и резче, чем доктор привык, хотя если учесть разницу в генах, то в этом не было ничего удивительного. Скоро он выработал ритм, Спок издавал хриплые, бессловесные звуки, и вдруг...  
Спок положил руку на голову Маккоя.  
Невероятно. Такая простая, понятная ласка - а он, представляя в деталях, на что будет похож секс со Споком, никогда не думал, что тот запустит пальцы в его волосы. Возбуждение накрыло ослепляющей волной, он едва сознавал, что делает. Вцепившись в простыню, он старался взять член еще глубже.  
\- Маккой, - простонал Спок. Маккой кончил прямо в трусы, и это было и огорчительно, и с чертовыми фейерверками одновременно.  
Споку понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что произошло. Сам Маккой осознал лишь когда рука Спока инстинктивно сжалась на его затылке. Теперь Спок трахал его в рот, и Маккой старался расслабить мышцы гортани. Высокий уровень эндорфинов, выброшенных в кровь, замедлял все его реакции и ощущения. Он едва почувствовал, когда Спок кончил: пикантная сладость на языке, а потом воздух, много воздуха. Он с усилием сел на кровати.  
\- Потрясающе, - голос Спока был слабым, но уже не дрожал. - Ты практически не получил физической стимуляции.  
Маккой постучал пальцем по лбу:  
\- Хороший секс происходит тут, Спок. Уж ты-то должен знать.  
К его удивлению, Спок улыбнулся. Едва, но Маккой даже увидел край споковых зубов.  
\- Мне тоже понравилось.  
\- Я обычно выносливее, - проинформировал Маккой, зная, что выглядит откровенно довольным.  
Улыбка Спока стала шире - и отчего-то сразу очень хищной.  
\- И я.  
Маккой вспомнил свою фантазию о Споке и капитане Роббинс у перегородки, только на этот раз Спок наслаждался отпуском вместе с ним.  
\- Приятно знать, что я хоть в чем-то был прав, - сказал он и ухмыльнулся.


End file.
